sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
System
Stats The game's "stats" of note are primarily skills, ratings that quantify how adept a character is at performing a particular task. Difficulty ---- Dexterity Dexterity represents your character’s coordination, agility, balance, and general sense of spatial awareness. Dexterity checks may be called for when a character needs to balance on a narrow beam in windy conditions, hit a button with a thrown rock, or shoot a Sarlacc tentacle. Dexterity is primarily used in dodging or making ranged attacks. # Very Easy: # Easy: # Moderate: # Difficult: # Very Difficult: # Heroic: * Acrobatics: ... * Blaster: ... * Bowcaster: ... * Dodge: ... * Melee: ... * Pickpocket: ... * Projectiles: ... * Running: ... * Lightsaber: ... ---- Knowledge Knowledge skills generally reflect how much a character knows about a given subject, whether it's aliens, languages or laws. Knowledge is a measure of your character's "common sense" and academic knowledge. Characters with a high Knowledge have a good memory for details, and have learned a lot about different aliens and planets. They often have a flair for languages, and they know how to get things done in bureaucracies. Knowledge is used whenever a player wants to find out how much his character knows about a certain field. The difficulty depends upon how obscure the information is and how much the character knows about the general subject. Use the following guidelines to pick a difficulty, but remember that they should be modified based on the circumstances. # Very Easy: General, common knowledge that almost anyone would know. # Easy: Most people would know this much. # Moderate: Professional level of knowledge. The average person who has an interest in the subject would know this much. # Difficult: Professionals would know this much about a given subject; the average person would be hard-pressed to give much information. # Very Difficult: This represents detailed, comprehensive knowledge of the subject. Professionals and scholars would probably have to research a subject to gain this amount of knowledge. # Heroic: Only a very small number of people would know this much information. Players should modify difficulties--and how much information characters get--to suit the particular situation. Easily found knowledge probably won't have a modifier; very obscure information could have a difficulty modifier of +10, +20 or much more. Modifiers might also be made for particular situations under which knowledge must be recalled — trying to remember the right Rodian custom for signalling cease-fire would be easier in the calm comfort of one's starship, and much more difficult in a confusing firefight with several very angry Rodian bounty hunters. Knowledge skill roll represents what a character can recall at the time the roll is made, or the extent to which the character remembers certain general information. It's not reasonable to say that a character is an expert on the subject simply because he rolls well once when looking for information. A high roll might reveal one specific bit of information sought, and a few hints for finding the rest of the knowledge the character is looking for. * Business: ... * Cultures: ... * Planets: ... * Politics: ... * Scholar: ... * Streetwise: ... * Survival: ... * Tactics: ... * Value: ... ---- Mechanical Mechanical stands for "mechanical aptitude" and represents how well a character can pilot vehicles and starships and operate the various systems on board. A character with a high Mechanical attribute is going to take naturally to driving landspeeders, flying cloud cars and piloting X-Wings and ships like the Millennium Falcon. A character with a low Mechanical attribute has a lot of minor accidents. Most Mechanical skills are used to drive vehicles or pilot starships. Most of the time, characters should be able to negotiate clear terrain (Very Easy or Easy) without too much trouble. It's when a driver goes too fast, tries risky maneuvers or gets involved in a chase that things get tricky. # Very Easy: # Easy: # Moderate: # Difficult: # Very Difficult: # Heroic: * Astrogation: ... * Ground Vehicle: ... * Gunnery: ... * Pilot Capital Ship: ... * Pilot Jetpack: ... * Pilot Repulsorlift: ... * Pilot Starfighter: ... * Pilot Transport: ... * Pilot Walker: ... ---- Perception Perception is the character's ability to notice things about his surroundings and other characters. Those with a high Perception are quick to spot concealed objects or people hiding behind a corner. They're also good at convincing other people to do favors for them, tricking or conning others, and bargaining to get a good price for goods or services. Characters with a low Perception get lost a lot. Gamemasters often ask players to make search or Perception rolls to see how much their characters notice about their surroundings. The higher the roll, the more the character notices. Here are some sample difficulties for search or Perception rolls: # Very Easy: Noticing something very obvious. A character is walking down a crowded starport avenue. # Easy: Making an obvious finding. The starport street crowd consists of spacers and aliens (a few Rodians, Duros and Sullustans). # Moderate: Finding something interesting. One of the aliens is a Wookiee, and one Sullustan is carrying an oversized duffel. # Difficult: Spotting something very specific. The Wookiee seems to be walking along with another spacer. The duffel bears SoroSuub markings. # Very Difficult: Observing something requiring more than just casual glance. The spacer and the Wookiee are arguing about starship repairs. Somebody's tailing you. # Heroic: You really have to look to notice this. The Wookiee has blue eyes, and his spacer friend's trousers have a Corellian Bloodstripe running down the side. The guy following you is trying to conceal an Imperial Security Bureau badge under his vest. Several Perception skills are interaction skills--they are used to influence other people the characters meet. Using these interactive skills often pits the character's skill against the other person's skill to resist it (often Perception or willpower). Interaction skills between player and gamemaster characters shouldn't be solely determined by the die roll. If a character is conning a customs agent, and the player rolls a high con score, he obviously succeeds--but how does his character do it? What does he say to influence the customs agent? This is up to the player. The better the player acts the role of his character, the greater his chance of success should be. Interactive skill rolls shouldn't be used by players to influence other players' characters--instead, they should resolve the situation by roleplaying and coming to some kind of mutual agreement. By reducing player interaction to a series of skill rolls, the game turns from a fun exercise in social interaction to a die rolling contest, which isn't nearly as enjoyable. * Command: ... * Gamble: ... * Investigate: ... * Perform: ... * Persuade: ... * Search: ... * Stealth: ... * Subterfuge: ... * Willpower: ... ---- Strength Strength represents a character's physical strength, endurance and health. Characters with a high Strength can lift heavy objects, push themselves for days without rest and are good at resisting disease and injury. A character with a low Strength gets winded very easily. It also reflects how well the character handles live mounts, like banthas and tauntauns. # Very Easy: # Easy: # Moderate: # Difficult: # Very Difficult: # Heroic: * Armor Use: ... * Beast Riding: ... * Brawling: ... * Climbing: ... * Jumping: ... * Lifting: ... * Stamina: ... * Swimming: ... * Throwing: ... ---- Technical Technical stands for "technical aptitude" and represents a character's innate knowledge of how to take apart, repair and modify things. A character with a high Technical attribute can take apart a droid to repair a malfunction, fix a busted drive system on a landspeeder, and modify a blaster to have a longer range. Technical also reflects a character's knowledge of healing and medicine, his skill at setting explosives, and his ability to figure out electronic security systems. Characters with a low Technical have trouble changing a power pack on a blaster pistol. # Very Easy: # Easy: # Moderate: # Difficult: # Very Difficult: # Heroic: * Communications: ... * Demolitions: ... * Engineering: ... * Medicine: ... * Programming: ... * Repairs: ... * Security: ... * Sensors: ...